Roulette of Memories
by andromeda90
Summary: Slash, YamatoJyou! "Yeah, just open your legs a bit more. There."...Deep, cold fear settled in his stomach as his eyes met navy blue...Lying still, in the dark, becoming the light…...It was all numb, until he came and brought him back…...
1. This Never Happened Before

Collection of drabbles about Jyou...and...Yamato! really, they need more stories together! So here it is! May be, i'll write a big sotry abotu them later on...but right now..enjoy the drabbles i will eb coming up with! Any dieas, would be cool! Oi! there is even a yamajyou livejournal! but it needs people... 

I don't own Digimon! or the song! Paul McCartney does! i think...

Notes: Inspired by the lake house! love the song! just love it!

pairing: YamatoxJyou

Summary: Just Yamato trying to make things right!

* * *

**This Never Happened Before**

_"I'm very sure, this never happened to me before. I met you and I know I'm sure! This never happened before!"_

Jyou looked up at the sound of the voice. His eyes immediately zero in on the speakers.

_"Now I see, this is the way it's suppose to be! I met you! And now I see! This is the way it should be!"_

Jyou placed the file on the counter. "I need to go. Another doctor will take over." He muttered to the patient making his way to the door.

"Hey, you are very lucky to have someone like him." The patient looked at him and smiled and Jyou couldn't help but smile back.

"_This is the way it should be! For lovers!" _

Jyou walked out of the room and looked around.

"_They shouldn't go in alone! It's not so good when you are on your own!" _

Jyou made his way around people. "Hey, Jyou. You know what is going on?"

"_So come to me! Now we can be what we want to be!"_

"Yeah, look I have somewhere to be. Ta!" Jyou waved off, weaving in between people.

"_I love you and now I see this is the way it should be! This is the way it should be!"_

Jyou rushed down the stairs a big smile plaster on his face.

"_This is the way it should be for lovers! They shouldn't go in alone!"_

Jyou rushed down the hall, where he could here the voice a lot clearer.

_"It's not so good when you're on your own."_

Jyou pushed past people to stand right next to the counter. His navy blue eyes meeting with light blue.

_"I'm very sure this never happened to me before…"_

Jyou could feel tears pour down his face as Yamato offered him his hand.

_"I met you and now I 'm sure."_

Jyou smiled and took Yamato's hand, stepping around the counter to stand next to him.

_"This never happened before."_

Yamato smiled and pulled Jyou into his arms, holding him tightly.

_"This never happened before."_

Yamato's voice had become softer now, as he sang into Jyou's ear.

_"This never happened before…."_

Yamato placed a gentle kiss on Jyou's lips as the song came to an end.

"I love you. Forgive me?" Yamato asked, eyes looking pleadingly at Jyou.

"Yeah. I love you too." Jyou smiled.

The End...

Lake House! Beautiful! You people should watch it! I love the song! Jyou is soo cute! What you people think! Please review and tell me! Ideas welcomed!


	2. Flirting

Okay, so here it is! Jyou and Yamato! Jyou is so cute! anyways, thankz for the review! luv ya! Here is another little snippet! Enjoy!!

Notes: I was watching the Lakehouse, good movie, but I was watching it and in one of those parts the chick and her ex are talking and he mentions catching her making out with this guy….and the whole jealous deal happens…anyways, that inspired me to write this!

Summary: Cute guys did not talk to geeky people like him.

Flirting 

Is this guy flirting with me? Jyou couldn't believe it.

"You are a doctor? Sounds hard." The guy smiled.

"Well, I'm not a doctor yet, but I'm working on it." Jyou nodded.

"Oh, I'm working on being a lawyer." Mathew, the guy's name was Mathew.

"That sounds boring." Jyou said, before blushing and looking at Mathew a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, law can be pretty boring!" Mathew laughed, not at all faced by the comment.

"In reality, my father wanted to be a lawyer but he never got the chance. Now he is making me fulfill his dream." Mathew shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"Really? My dad is a doctor, so he wants me to be one as well."

"Yeah, but you deal with people's lives. Being a doctor is a very important deal. I feel secure if I knew you would be treating me." Mathew flashed him a smile.

Yeap, Mathew was flirting with him. This shocked Jyou, because well, Mathew was cute. Cute guys did not talk to geeky people like him.

"Yes, but you defend innocent people as well as condemn evil people." Jyou couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks though, no matter how much he tried.

"Hmm, not always. Sometime we are as bad as the bad guys." Mathew sighed. Jyou frowned and placed a hand on Mathew's arm.

"Every job comes with its cons and pros." Jyou smiled sympathetically.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two." A cool voice broke into their conversation.

"Ishida." Mathew smiled coolly at Yamato.

"Mutuo." Yamato scowled at Mathew. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that Mathew and Yamato did not like each other.

"I was just talking to Mathew here! He is going to be a lawyer!" Jyou smiled.

"Well, good for him." Yamato huffed.

"Hmm, I have to take my leave. Jyou?" Mathew turned to a nervous Jyou.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night…." Mathew looked at Jyou expectantly.

Jyou almost fainted at that. Mathew was asking him out! Yamato on the other hand was about to punch Mathew.

"Sorry, Mathew. I would love to, really, but I'm busy tomorrow." Jyou looked at Yamato and smiled. Mathew noticed this and glared at Yamato.

"I understand. If it does not work out, call me." Mathew gave Jyou his card before leaving.

"You were flirting with him!" Yamato hissed.

"No, he was flirting with me! I was just being polite." He pointed out.

"Uhu, besides, you are my date, you are suppose to be with me!" Yamato whined as he grabbed Jyou's hand and tugged him along.

"Oi, since when did you become the jealous type?"

"Since coming back from our summer in the digital world and realizing I would have to share you with the world."

The End…..

What you people think about it? Like it? Not like it? Well, drop a line and tell me what you think! Luv ya!


	3. Vday

Okay this one is short…because it is not a real Vday story…I was just inspired by the Lakehouse….so it is really short….but may be, if I keep this collection up till February, we'll have a long one!

Summary: His boyfriend tended to surprise him

Flowers 

Jyou was unsure of what to expect this Valentines Day. His boyfriend tended to surprise him. If he thought more on it, Jyou was sure that Yamato's life revolved around surprising him.

"Jyou Kido?" a man carrying a dozen roses asked him.

"Yeah?" Jyou eyed the flowers.

"These are for you, sign here." Jyou signed his name and took the flowers. He sighed and placed them on the counter and sighed.

"What is up with the flowers?" Shin asked when he came out of the bathroom.

It was early in the morning, had Jyou forgotten to mention that.

"Its valentines day." Jyou said as it with that statement everything should be explain.

"How your boyfriend get someone to deliver roses at 4 in the morning?" Shin asked, looking at the roses in awe. Jyou just shrugged and looked around for a note, for the flowers always had a note.

"Come on Jyou, we go any later we are going to be late." Shin scowled at him. Jyou grabbed the note once he found it and grabbed his bag before rushing out behind Shin.

"Wait up!" Jyou called out as he put the note in his bag and making his way to school.

Once at school, things were a bit awkward. People all around were a lovey-dovey. It kind of made him wished that Yamato went to his school. He felt a bit left out at times like these. That is when he remembered the note. He took it out and smiled as he looked at it. He than read….

Dear Jyou:

I just want to be the first to say happy valentines and to tell you that I love you with all my heart. Remember, later we are going to dinner.

Love,

Your Matt

Jyou could help but smiled brightly. Sure he felt a bit left out, but he had his matt, what else could he ask for? Jyou placed the note in his folder before taking his notes and starting on his work. He couldn't wait for later, for now he had to keep busy. He wondered were Yamato would take him this time…..

The End…..


	4. Groupies

Okay….OOCness…..I believe…..and I don't think there is a point…at all to this….well the ending sucks…may be I'll rewrite this scene…..later….dunno…I probably will….but anyways….Jyou is cute and smart….and he does go to another school….and who knows what goes on there….so here it is!

Summary: "Matt, sorry. It is just those groupies are always annoying me."

Groupies 

Jyou sighed as he looked up at the moon. He wasn't sure why, but the moon calmed him down. He felt like the moon understood him. She was always so far away from every thing. She was always there, and she will always there and every one knows and takes her for granted.

He is always there for every one else, yet they don't notice and he is taken for granted. There is a difference, the moon is beautiful in her cold and aloof way, while he is geeky and a klutz.

"Jyou, come inside, or you'll get sick." His brother warns him. Jyou sighs and shoots one last glance at the moon before making his way back inside. He couldn't afford to get sick, finals were just around the corner and he had to pass with flying colors. If not, his dad would go ballistic.

"Hey, Jyou. Your stalker is on the phone." His brother calls out to him.

"Which one?" Jyou asks back. His brother was not kidding, he did have stalkers. He would get flowers, chocolates and not only that, but at school, he would have a big group following him around. It sounds weird, him, Jyou Kido, had a fan club. He was not sure why, may be they liked his long blue hair. Not a lot of people have long hair or blue hair, or long, blue hair. He was still trying to figure out why he had a fan club, and how it was they always got his new phone numbers.

"I don't know, you have too many to keep track of." His brother teased as he gave Jyou the phone.

"No, I will not go out with you, or your friend. I will not tell you my underwear size and yes, for the last time my hair color is natural." Jyou huffed annoyedly as the other person laughed. Jyou than proceed to blush as he recognize the laugh.

"Jyou, you don't have to tell me, I can easily find out your size. I know your hair is naturally blue. I don't want you to go out with my friend, but how about you thinking over about going out with me before saying no, ne?" Yamato teased.

"Matt, sorry. It is just those groupies are always annoying me." Jyou whined.

"Our little Jyou is a pimp!" Matt laughed.

'Not funny! Some of them are nice and sweet. They give me money, pick up my stuff, and carry my stuff." Jyou sighed as he thought of those poor, pitiful boys and girls. He knew he was never that pitiful, which he thanked God for.

"Awww, they sound like such sweethearts." Matt drawled.

"Then there are the obsessive ones. They follow me everywhere; they know where I live, what my interests are, hobbies, and favorite food! They know every single thing!" Jyou huffed, getting annoyed just thinking about them.

"Ouch! I say you stick with the nice and sweet ones." Matt said, feeling a bit sorry for Jyou, since he knew how it felt like.

"They I can handle, but the big, scary ones are well…scary! They are always invading personal space and touching my hand, here and there, bumping to me accidentally, and some actually go far enough and touch my ass!" Jyou shuddered.

"What?! Who the hell touched you? Tell me, and I swear they will never bother you again." Matt snarled. Jyou blinked and looked at the phone like it had grown another head.

"What are you calling for anyways?" Jyou changed the subject.

"Just to say hi. Besides, I think I have the solution to your problem! The perfect to get them to leave you alone!"

"Uhu…."

"Get a boyfriend!" Matt exclaimed, quite happy with his solution.

"Get a boyfriend?" Jyou frowned. He was not as excited about it as Matt.

"And I have the perfect candidate." Matt went on, not listening to Jyou.

"No." Jyou immediately said.

"I'll say! I'll make a perfect boyfriend!" Matt huffed.

"Matt, if you want to be my boyfriend you will have to ask me in person." Jyou rolled his eyes. He knew Matt had been trying to ask him out for the past month, but it was fun seeing Matt fumble over his words.

"Want to see a movie with me?" Matt asked, hopeful.

"Sure." Jyou shrugged.

"Great! Than it is a date! I'll pick you up tomorrow! At 7!"

Jyou looked at the phone and sighed. Yamato had hanged up, and Jyou guessed he was afraid he would back out off it. Jyou was sure Yamato had something to do with his groupies. He had no proof, besides, Yamato would tell him later, like twenty years later. Jyou smiled amused as he went to bed. After all, he had a test tomorrow, which he needed to pass with flying colors.

The End…..


	5. Eaves Dropping

Okay……haven't you ever had that event……where you just come into a conversation and you hear something weird, and then you are like "did I just hear what I just heard?" so yeah….anyways, I was going through that in class….and wrote this!!

………..

Summary: Listening into conversations is bad!

…………..

Eavesdropping

…………

Taichi sighed as he made his way to Yamato's apartment. He was supposed to ask for some ingredients. He had forgotten what ingredients but he had a note with him.

"Matt?"

"Jyou?"

Taichi stopped outside the door and pressed his ear to the door.

"I don't think it is such a good idea."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

Taichi raised an eyebrow.

"But I'll suck!"

"The more you do it the better you become."

Taichi was intrigued by now.

"It looks…..hard."

"Look, just put your hand here."

"Am I doing this right?"

"Yeah, just open your legs a bit more. There."

"Hey!" Taichi looked up and shushed Takeru who was making his way over to him. Takeru frowned and looked quizzically at Taichi. He was confused to why Taichi was outside. Taichi just pointed to the door. Takeru stepped up and got closer to the door.

"How about we learn about positions first?"

"Okay…."

"Place your other hand here. Now bend over and try to relax."

Takeru paled as he heard his brother say that.

"Oww!" a whimper was heard.

"Its tight." A grunt was heard.

"I don't think I can do this, Matt."

"Too late to back down now."

"It hurts."

"Shh, it'll get better. If we use this."

"Ohh, that is a lot better!"

Taichi and Takeru were both very paled and had began to decide to come back later.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!!" Daisuke called out. The noise inside the room immediately stopped. The scuffling of feet was heard as all of the sudden the door opened. Taichi and Takeru both fell into the apartment.

"Taichi? Takeru?" Yamato asked as he looked down at them.

"Daisuke?" Jyou walked over to them as Daisuke stood there grinning.

"You two are fully clothed." Taichi blurted out.

"Of course." Jyou blushed.

"What were you two doing!" Takeru immediately stood up and pointed a finger at his brother.

"He was teaching me how to play guitar." Jyou explained.

"What you two thought I was doing to poor Jyou?" Yamato smirked as Taichi, Takeru and Daisuke walked into the apartment.

"Nothing!" both Taichi and Takeru chorused.

The End.

……………….

Hehehe, I never really did learn how to play the guitar….one day I will!! Please comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Injured

Umm…..well, there are a lot of Taichi/Yamato and I thought….forget Taichi, he should die, but it is not his fault so I felt bad…..besides, I've always like those plots were the other realizes and stuff while the other thinks the love of his life loves someone else….yeap….anyways, enough of my nonsense!

………..

Summary: Sometimes it takes fear to make you realize….

………

Hurt

……….

"Jyou, come on Jyou. This is not funny." Yamato muttered, shaking Jyou's shoulders.

"Wake up! For me, wake up!" Yamato cried, pulling Jyou's head to his chest. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Please baby!" Yamato buried his head on Jyou's chest. He was lost to everything except Jyou, the stilled Jyou, who laid in his arms.

"You hadn't called me baby in a long time…." Came a hoarse whisper.

Yamato immediately looked at Jyou's face.

"Jyou?"

Jyou's eyes were slightly opened. His chest was moving up and down, slowly but it was moving. Jyou still looked deadly pale, but at least he was alive.

"Yeah…" Jyou answered, tone barely above a whisper. Yamato smiled and wiped his tears.

"Don't scare me like that, you hear me?" Yamato smiled cradling Jyou's head on his lap.

"I did not mean to. Sorry…" Jyou apologized, before he remembered why he was injured.

"Taichi?" Jyou asked trying to stand up. Yamato pushed him back down.

"Shh, he is fine. Just some scrapes that can be cured by a band aid. You, on the other hand need medical attention." Yamato frowned standing up and taking Jyou into his arms. Jyou winced as he was picked up and jostled around.

"Sorry, but we need to get you to a doctor." Yamato sighed, running over to his car and placing him inside.

"Where is every one else?" Jyou asked before an explosion reached his ears.

"Taking care of things." Yamato shrugged.

"You should go help." Jyou frowned.

"They have it under control." Yamato shrugged once again as he got into the car.

"Nothing is going to change your mind." Jyou sighed.

"No, now let's get you healed cause you owe me a date." Yamato reminded Jyou.

"I knew there was a reason behind your kindness. You have always been a selfish person." Jyou snorted.

"What can I say? I am the most selfish person out there!" Yamato grinned, reaching over to squeeze Jyou's hand. Jyou just smiled and leaned back on the seat, eyes closing in exhaustion.

The End……….

……….

Okay, a bit short….too short for my liking as well…sorry…..tell me what you think!


	7. Insomnia

Okay…..so it took me a while….but I think my drabbles are finally picking up! Anyways, this came up, because well, I was falling asleep…..i know bad, so I decided to write this up….i actually like it, a bit short, but hey, at least my drabbles for them are picking up...i think it is the sleep depiravation, thought right at this moment i'm abundant with sleep...

Sorry, i had this ones written but i just couldn't upload them up here they are! i have a few more done, the last i've written, but those will be up maybe in the weekend or sometime next week...yeah...anyways! luv ya! hopeyou like this! ta!

…………

Summary: There are certain cures for insomnia….

………..

Sleep

………..

Yamato sighed as he turned to lie on his right side. After a few minutes he turned back on to his back before turning to is right. Sleep was just not coming to him that night. No matter how tired he was from all the work he had done earlier, he could not sleep. He was about to move but a rustling sound made him stop. In his distraught, he had forgotten about his sleeping partner. He held still for a few seconds before the rustling stopped and only his and the other's breathing could be heard. He let out a sigh of relief. He turned slowly and gently to his left side.

He smiled as his sight landed on his partner's peaceful face. Blue locks were sprawled on the pillow. The moon shone down from the window, illuminating and casting an ethereal glow on his counterpart.

Yamato was always struck in awe by the beauty that Jyou possessed. It was there but subtle. It wasn't an explosion on the sense. It was a calming beauty. It was a beauty that just captivated you without you knowing why. It was alluring and secretive.

Yamato had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching Jyou. He did not want to wake him up. Jyou worked hard and he deserved all the rest he could get. He sighed and just lied there, staring at Jyou, hoping sleep would come soon.

"Matt?" came a sleepy mumble.

"Hmm?" Yamato reached out and gently caressed Jyou's cheek.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Jyou yawned and turned to his side. His navy blue eyes met Yamato's light blue eyes. Yamato could get lost in those eyes forever.

"I can't sleep." Yamato confessed, hand still gently caressing Jyou's cheek. Jyou just smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Go back to sleep Jyou." Yamato said as he pushed back on of Jyou's blue locks.

"Hmm…" Jyou closed his eyes and to Yamato's surprise snuggled up to Yamato. Jyou's head rested under Yamto's chin and his arm was on Yamato's chest. Reflexively, Yamato wrapped his arm around Jyou's waist.

"Night." Jyou muttered before falling into a deep slumber. Yamato found himself being lulled to sleep by Jyou's calm breathing.

"Night…" Yamato mumbled before he too joined Jyou in a deep slumber.

The End….

………………

Okay….I rather like this one…hmmmm…..what you guys think about it? Please comment!


	8. Vines

Here it is…..I love this episode! Big time! It is the bomb! So I thought to give it a go, and sorry for it not being that accurate, been some time since I last saw it…..and I forgot the name of that stupid digimon……what is its name? Arrgghh….anyways, on with the drabble!

Summary: Deep, cold fear settled in his stomach as his eyes met navy blue.

……….

Vines

…………

"TK!!" Yamato cried out in panic as the vines rushed towards TK. Yamato's heart clenched tightly in his chest. Things were going as if slow motion and there was nothing he could do. He just watched in fear as TK looked at him for protection.

Just as things had slowed down things all of the sudden sped up. A cry was heard and Yamato feared the worst but to his relief TK was safe and sound.

Deep, cold fear settled in his stomach as his eyes met navy blue. Pain shimmered in those eyes and Yamato couldn't hold back the gasp. In the background, a similar gasp came from Taichi.

"Jyou!" Gomamon was powerless to help his partner and Yamato could hear the anguish in the digimon's voice.

"Jyou!" Yamato cried out, taking a step towards him.

"Now, now!" The stupid ugly vegetable tightened his hold on Jyou, vines constricting. Jyou hissed in pain, eyes closing for a few seconds before opening and shooting a smile at Yamato. To Yamato's surprise, Jyou was still trying to protect them and sooth their worries.

"You were right Matt…." Jyou wheezed out, before the vines tighten more cutting off anything else he was going to say.

"No….Jyou…." Yamato could feel his eyes begin to sting. Jyou deserved better. Jyou shouldn't suffer. Jyou had no need to suffer for them.

Jyou began to pale, as the vines were too tight to let proper breathing. Yamato's eyes widen as Jyou's body just slacked. Taichi and Takeru cried out but Yamato did not hear them. His world seemed to stop right then and there.

"Jyou!! JYOU!!" Yamato screamed tears streaming down his face. All of the sudden he was surrounded by a bright light. His crest began to glow. Gabumon gasped as energy surged into him and he digivolved.

"Get him!" Yamato snarled. Yamato rushed forward as the monstrous vegetable dropped Jyou's body.

"Jyou?" Yamato called out, picking Jyou up into his arms.

"Jyou!" Taichi and Takeru rushed over to them.

"Hmm?" Came the soft mumble as Jyou's eyes opened.

"You okay?" Yamato asked worriedly, a watery smile adorning his face.

"Yeah. Sore but fine. TK?" Jyou looked at TK and let out a relieved sigh.

"He is fine. We are all fine." Yamato reassure him.

"Good." Jyou smiled, before closing his eyes and falling into unconsciousness. Yamato smiled in relief. Things were going to be fine.

The End….

…………………

So, what you people think? I liked it, but hey…..comment! please!


	9. Still

Okay, this episode is a bit foggy in my mind…..so some parts are a bit whacky….sorry about that! I enjoy this, its nice….but, I guess it is up to you people to tell me!

……………

Summary: Lying still, in the dark, becoming the light….

…………..

Still

……………

Jyou was unsure of what to expect as he made his way through the tunnel. Things were so dark around there. Gomamon was right next to him, humming some tune he'd had heard back in the real world. He wasn't sure if he'll ever find Yamato in time or at all actually. He had been walking and searching for long now, what happened if he got lost to never return?

"Jyou?" Gomamon's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Jyou turned and smiled at Gomamon.

"I bet we'll find Yamato soon. He has to be around here." Gomamon tried to reassure him and Jyou was glad for it. That is when all of the sudden some noise was heard. Jyou tensed up immediately shrinking back. Gomamon jumped in front of Jyou and raised his claws, ready for whoever was coming. All of the sudden a familiar shadow was seen.

"Gabumon!" Jyou called out. All of the sudden Gabumon made it around the corner a relief look on his face.

"Jyou. Gomamon." Gabumon greeted them. Jyou felt himself relax a bit, for if Gabumon was there than that meant Yamato was there too.

"Where is Yamato?" Jyou asked. Gabumon frowned before he began going back. Jyou picked Gomamon up and began to run after him. It didn't take long before they got to where Yamato was.

"Oh God." Jyou muttered as he kneeled down next to Yamato. Yamato was just sitting there. His eyes were lifeless and he was so cold to the touch.

"Yamato?" Jyou tried shaking him but nothing.

"He's been like that for a while now. Nothing could break him from it." Gabumon looked pleadingly at Jyou. Jyou knew that Gabumon was counting on him, but he was not sure what to do.

He sighed and touched Yamato's cheek.

"Yamato, can you hear me?" Jyou raised Yamato's head up. There was nothing though, no sign of recognition.

"Come on Yamato. We need to head back to the others. They need you. TK needs you." Jyou whispered. Yamato looked up at the mention of TK.

"Come on Yamato. Get off your lazy bum and let's go. I walked a lot to find you, you know. I should be the one resting!" Jyou whined, trying to see of Yamato would respond with that. Nothing, Yamato just stared lifelessly at Jyou.

"Jyou?" Finally, he uttered a word. Jyou smiled in relief. Yamato still showed no other sign of movement, though.

Jyou smiled and leaned close to Yamato's face. Their breaths were mingling together.

"Matt. Matt." There was confusion showing on Yamato's face and Jyou could tell he was fighting something.

Jyou hesitated, but he couldn't help it. He softly pressed his lips to Yamato's. Yamato gasped at the sudden warmth. Yamato's eyes regained their life and the coldness began to dissipate. Jyou's eyes widened and he immediately pulled back.

"Jyou?" Yamato looked at Jyou a bit confused.

"Matt!" Jyou grinned and hugged him. He than remembered who he was hugging and pulled away, his face bright red. Yamato just smiled.

"Now, I say we go back to the others." Jyou sat back and smiled, before trying to get up. Yamato nodded but before Jyou could stand up, Yamato grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." Yamato blushed a bit.

"You are welcomed." Jyou smiled.

The End…

…………………..

What you people think? Well, would be nice if you comment and tell me, in a nice way, please!


	10. Cold

Okay, this goes with the last drabble, Still……kind of….deals with the same stuff but diff POV…..May be I'll write a longer story, like chapter wise story…..who knows…..don't think so anytime soon, but who knows….well, tell me what you people think of this!

……………….

Summary: It was all numb, until he came and brought him back…..

……………

Coldness

…………….

There was not time there. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there already. Every thing was so cold…Every thing was so dark….

He was not use to anyone…he was a loner….his parents hated him….he had no one…not even TK needed him anymore….who would he help…what was his purpose now?

Yamato couldn't help but think all those dark thoughts. There was nothing in his life. No one wanted him, and who ever did just wanted him because of his bad attitude. The rocker that every one wanted to be with. What a laugh!

Yamato just thought bitterly about his life and how things ended up for him.

"Matt?" a soft voice broke into his thoughts. Yamato frowned and looked around. That voice, he knew that voice.

"Matt? TK….need?" Yamato became alert at the mention of TK. The voice was a bit foggy, but it was there. Yamato looked around, and in the distance he could see a light. Something warm, there was something warm somewhere. Where?

All of the sudden an image popped into his mind. Navy Blue eyes. Soft blue locks.

"Jyou?" Yamato uttered, the first word he'd said aloud in god knows how long.

The light was coming closer. He could feel the warmth now. It felt wonderful. The heat made his heart flutter. Memories of the many times he spend with his friends began to pop up.

He could see him. He was still far away, but Yamato could see him. The delicate cheek bones. The smooth, creamy skin. That smile that made him melt. Yamato just sat there in awe as the sweet voice got clearer and clearer. He wanted to see him, he wanted to get out of there so badly. He was unsure of how. He was unsure of where he was. He was unsure of how he got there. All he knew was that he needed Jyou.

All of the sudden, a warmth spread through his whole body. Yamato couldn't help but gasp as he felt a tingling sensation on his lips. All of the sudden he could clearly see Jyou's face. He felt the fresh air touch his skin. He could feel his fingers twitch and his breath catch up in his throat.

His blue eyes met navy blue. There was his Jyou. He couldn't help but smile and just stare as Jyou pulled back embarrassed. It was real, Jyou was real.

Yamato couldn't help but touch his lips, which still tingled.

"Are you okay?" Jyou asked him. Yamato grinned and nodded. He was okay now. Jyou had found him and pulled him back. He had Jyou and that was all he needed.

"Let's go find the others." Yamato stood up and held Jyou's hand in his as they made their journey back.

The end……..

………………

There! Comment! Please!


	11. Of Brothers and Babies

Jyou looked around the park, confused because someone was crying! Who was crying? Jyou picked up his toy stethoscope and ran over to his brother, tugging at his pants, only to be shushed by him.

Jyou pouted, still hearing faintly the sound of someone crying. He placed his toy right on the bench, before walking behind the bench and following the sound of someone crying.

His father was too busy at work, so his big brother had taken up the job of looking after him. Jyou knew that his brother had only taken him to the park, because it gave him an excuse to meet up with some friends. Jyou was sure that his childhood was not quite like the other kids he saw at the park.

His brother told him that he was too young to understand, but Jyou was sure that his brother didn't understand either.

Finally after walking through some trees, Jyou saw the cause of the crying sound. It was a baby!

Jyou knew that he was called the baby of the family, and his mother had always called him that, her baby, but he was now 7 years old!

"Hello?" Jyou spoke up, slowly walking towards the baby, afraid of scaring him even more.

The baby stopped crying and looked at him.

"gah?" the baby's eyes looked at him, before tearing up again.

"Shh, shh, its alright, do not cry." Jyou quickly rushed over, wanting to cry along with the baby.

"It is okay," Jyou picked up the baby as best as he could and began rocking him as best as he could, remembering watching parents do that to babies.  
The baby began to slowly quiet down.

"See, it is ok, you are ok." Jyou placed the baby back down and smiled at the baby, who was rubbing at his eyes.

"My name is Jyou Kido, nice to meet you." Jyou stated, offering his hand to the baby, who grabbed unto his fingers and laughed. Jyou laughed as well, reaching over and tickling the baby's stomach.

"Now, what are you doing out here by yourself? You could get stolen, you know that! You could get hurt and then you would need to go to doctor!" Jyou stated, beginning to chew on his bottom lip worriedly.

"Hey you! Get away from him!"

Suddenly Jyou was pushed roughly away from the baby, causing his glasses to fall off and for himself to hit his arm roughly on a stick on the ground.  
Jyou felt tears well up in his eyes, as he searched for his glasses. Some tears made their way down his cheek as he inspected his arm. He sniffled and wiped his cheeks, finally glancing up at the blonde that had pushed him.

"Why you push me?" Jyou asked, voce soft and broken.  
The other boy's glare suddenly soften and he walked over, only to have Jyou scrambled back.  
The boy flinched with guilt.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were hurting my baby brother. I didn't mean to." the boy muttered, getting on his knees and slowly crawling over to where Jyou was.

"It is ok, I understand." Jyou muttered, wiping at his cheeks again.

"I am Yamato Ishida and he is Takeru Ishida." Yamato introduced himself and his little brother, as he took a look at Jyou's arm.

"I am Jyou Kido, nice to meet you." Jyou muttered, wincing as Yamato gently touched the bruise.  
"I'm sorry for pushing you like that." Yamato stated, looking down guiltily.

"It is ok, now how come your baby brother was here by himself?" Jyou asked, getting up and making his way back to Takeru, who clapped his hands happily.

"My parents were arguing and I was taking care of Takeru, but he has just started crawling and I was caught up playing soccer with this kid, Taichi, and suddenly he wasn't there anymore." Yamato stated, rushing over to his baby brother as well.

"That is not good, you have to look after him better! Big brothers have to take care of their little brothers, especially when parents are not around anymore." Jyou stated, smiling and gently touching Takeru's cheek.

"It is really hard to take care of Takeru, my parents are separating and…. I feel that if I took better care of Takeru they would stay together….but I can't even look after him for an hour." Yamato sniffed causing Jyou to hug him.

"Do not be sad, it happens. My brother does not even know I left his sight, it happens. it is not your fault that your parents at leaving each other, sometimes, things happen that we can do nothing about. My brother told me that sometimes God has a reason for doing things, and that we have to remember that our parents love us even when they leave us." Jyou stated, causing Yamato to look at him in awe.

"Really? Are you sure?" Yamato asked, sadly.

"Yes, I believe that my mom, who is in heaven, loves me and watches over me, even when I cannot see her." Jyou stated firmly, causing Yamato's eyes widened.

"Your mother is in heaven?" he asked, causing Jyou to sadden and nod.

"Yes, but I know she is watching over me." Jyou stated, smiling weakly, causing Yamato to hug him tightly.

"I know she is, because you are a really nice person." Yamato stated, face flushed, causing Jyou to turn bright red as well.

"Jyou!" Suddenly Jyou's brother rushed through the trees, causing the two to separate immediately.

"Here you are! You scared me! Don't do that!" he hissed, reaching over and picking Jyou up.

"I'm sorry, but I found a baby crying!" Jyou stated, hugging his big brother back. Shin pulled back and looked at the two kids that were with his brother.  
"That is Yamato and that is Takeru!" Jyou grinned, pointing to his two new friends.

Yamato looked at Shin, before tugging Takeru closer to him.  
"A big brother as well, huh? Well, come on, how about we take your two new friends back to their parents, eh?" Shin smiled, putting Jyou back down.  
Jyou nodded and picked up Takeru as best as he could, and tugged Yamato along.

Shin smiled as he watched his little brother interact, after months of seclusion, with others.


End file.
